Forever and Always
by Warm Sloth
Summary: Filled with Clois and other unexpected twists and turns. This beautiful love story shows the characters true colors, and Lois and Clark are just so cute together. We hope that you will read until the very end, but grantee you shall not be disported. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_**Lex-**_**

**" ****I thought about what he said, Then had a full out dance battle with him… He lost.**

******_**Zod-**_****  
I walked in on what seemed to be a dance fight? I then joined. They didn't know what hit them because I had a party in my pants that was bigger than those lollipops. Later that night I walked them home, we went to the beach and the movies, and even visited Clarks pants, AND THE CHILDREN OF RAPE TOWN. it was loads of fun, I never wanted it to end. Why did it have to end? I thought to myself, and why did I enjoy it so much? Could it be?! AM I A BRITISH GAY GUY!?... AND IS MY LOVER A BALD GAY GUY?! I thought fast, my answer was then clear, I am indeed gay, and my buddy was walking home alone. As I turned my head a pack of 30,000 werewolves were attacking my lover, I ran in between it and took a bite for the team. Lex thanked me for saving him but then lowered me into his house. Once I had gotten in I knew this is where I belong… THEN ME AND LEX HAD FUN IN THE TRASH!... **

****

*****Years later* … *After marriage*****

**_**Lex- **_**

**I have been with the love of my love for 3 years now, and nothing had made me happier, we have the best house in the town, (RAPE TOWN), and even somehow created a baby, (Zod was preggers for a while. I hate to say but it turned me on)... Anyways our baby "Led Luther" was a angry little child, so we had to send him away where all the bad babies go, Seaworld!... AHHHHHH!... (I cant even talk about it… scary stuff bro) Anyways yeah we sent him there… And he might have died… I'm not completely sure, WHAT EVES! Later When I got home from work, Zod ran to me and I caught him, then held him in my arms and we started swaying, he said that he was changing his name because he felt alone!... He was the only one to be in the "Z" club but now that hes a Luthor he had a chance… as he thought! DUN-DUN-DUN!... But yeah, no he changed his name to Linda, so hes Linda Luther now.**

**_**Linda (Zod)- **_**

**My name is Linda… I WUV IT!**

**_**Aquaman-**_**

**JUSTICE LEAGUE! *perverted whisper* **

**_**Clark-**_**

**My life sucks, ever since Zod/Linda and Lex started dating I feel so alone… SOOOOO ALONE! Today I saw a fight I tried to walk in and break it up but someone thought I wanted to join and gave me a whap in the happy sacks!**

******Then I went to the mall and was putting on a dress when someone peeked there head under the room where I was half dressed so I kicked them in the face but to my surprise it was…  
LED LUTHER!... But he just kinda asked for some beer nuts and then left, so YOLO!**


	2. Chapter 2

_*Moments later Clark + Lois, and Oliver + Tess are now dating*  
_

**(Double date messaging under the table)...**

**Clark:** I'm afraid

**Oliver:** DON'T BE AFRAID CLARK

**Clark:** I AM!... IM AFRAID OF PEOPLE KNOWING THE TRUTH ABOUT US!  
They can't know that were gay buddy's!

**Oliver:** We should stop texting about this what if Tess and Lois see us!

**Clark:** Say then that were getting some hero notification!  
I just want u to know, THAT I LOVE THAT U ARE WEARING UNDER! UR CLOTHES! :D

**Oliver:** REALLY?

**Clark:** I enjoy pink thongs. ;)

**Oliver:** I WORE IT FOR YOU!

**Clark:** **ಠ⌣ಠ****  
**  
**Oliver:** OH YEAH, THAT SEXY FACE! U know I love it!

**Clark:** Sneak out after dinner?

**Oliver:** Were?

**Clark:** The trash cans!

**Oliver:** Ohhh garbage is such a turn on... You know me so well!

**Clark:** Well u are my little Green Olive!;)

**Oliver:** I love it when you call me that

**Clark:** *Perverted mown*

**Oliver:** Oh Clarky look what I made for you!

**_*PHOTO OF TRASH CAN WITH OLIVERS FACE BADLY PHOTOSHOPED ON*_**

**Clark:** Oh no I have a boner!... Lois might see! :o

**Oliver:** lol same better hide it from Tess

**Clark:** I'll push it down, u do it too, and maybe they can touch

**Oliver:** Awwww I want to SO BADLY but the food is here :(

**Clark:** Dang, what did u order though?

It looks long, hard, and tasty

**Oliver:** OHH CLARK STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT

**Clark:** IK!... How will we be able to wait until tonight?!

**Oliver:** IDK!

**Clark:** Wait IK! I'll spill my bean dip on ur pants, and then we will have to go "clean" up

**Oliver:** Good plan, wait 2 mins the come "check" one me ;)

**Clark:** Ok ;) , so Im gonna knock over the bean dip now

**Oliver:** I like it.  
It feels good.

Soooo spicy!

**Clark:** Like my spicy little lover

**Oliver:** Awwww you

**Clark**: Well we better go to the restroom

And the I'll clean u up

**Oliver:** Ok :D

_*Moments later*_

**Clark:** We took almost 20 mins, do u think they will know what went on in there?

**Oliver:** Idk maybe Tess but not Lois...LOL

**Clark:** Its true... Why do I have to get the stupid fake girlfriend?

**Oliver:** Because no one understands our love

**Clark:** Its true!... But doesn't make sense

**Oliver:** Ik.

**Clark:** We leaving now, see u tonight… My little green Olive

**Oliver:** I can't wait! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_***Clark somehow turned into a giant***_

**Tess (and Walter)-**

"Tess, I will love you forever, you are going to make it, I believe in you." Oliver said as he was gargling marbles and eating toast he got from his pits… And then I awoken and was all like bro?! You are flippen selfish, I'm dying! Give me some!... It was a battle for the toast, and I won, lol, what a loser! And then my inner mind, (His name is Walter), said IKR! and we had a big convo with each other… And I think Ollie thinks I am CRAY-CRAY now, I am but WHATEVS!… He shall never know bro. Ha! Anyways and then Oliver killed himself from not eating toast syndrome and its a shame because he was running for GAY PRESIDENT with Clark and Linda. Then I walked out and saw Alicia and she was all like GIRL?! WHA YOU DOING?! And then she was all like well I killed Clark, Lois, Lex, Chloe, and some random little children. So yeah LOL 8RO! And then we had a little chat about death and left that smelly old hospital and went to RAPE TOWN and saw Linda, dead Lex, AND DEAD CLARK AND OLLIE! #GAY 8UDDIES FOR EVEA! … And then I realized Im such a loner so I took Walter out for din-din andthenhekilledhimself YEAH FUN TIMMMMMMMMES!...

So… IM FAT, IM FAT, YA KNOW IT! YA KNOW IT!

ONE MORE TIME PEOPLE!

IM FAT, IM FAT, YA KNOW IT, YA KNOW IT!

… 8TW I am fat now, and you know it lol yay fun times bro!  
BUT YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M A WITCH…

fnrjebgjkdbgjketgitejhiotenjbktejgbtjornbolknboerjngjekanbiejgnejbnioeanbjeboer FEAR ME!


	4. Chapter 4

*A year had passed and Clark and Oliver VS. Linda and Lex are running for gay president*

Clark-

I woke up with my lover and then had a dick attack for about 4 hours with Linda… (Im cheating on Oliver!)... BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!... And I won the dick attack, since I'm a giant… ANYWAYS!… After that fun me and Linda went our ways and campaigned for gay pressy. And I went to the spa so I could look my best for my favourite lover.

After the spa I also got boob implants… YAY I'm a 32 G!

Oliver-

I love Clarky's new boobies!

LINDA/ ZOD-

YOLO

Warm sloth-

I just got out of the oven and then took a bath… But to my surprise there was a man with the most spectacular boobies I have ever seen, I asked his name and he was all like "Kent, Clark Kent" and then I was like "OMG DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!", and then he was like, "I have many boyfriends, its kinda a club, wanna join?" he said making my sloth wee-wee stand up.

~o~o~

Me and Clarky have non-human sex! GAY NON-HUMANATATION SEX FOREVER.

After our sex I slothed my way to the hospital to get me and Clark some breast milk… NOM NOM NOM! DON'T JUDGE IMA SLOTH… Anyways yeah when I was getting me some breast milk I saw Tess Mercer, and she asked me what a sloth was doing here and I responded, "I AM HERE TO KILL EVERYONE!" I said, wanting to steal her boobs so I could then take her breast milk, she then spoke, "true, *Stoned voice*" as I then asked her what would be true, that little snot rocket breast milkier said "true*stoned voice*," just then I got so angry because I needed to get back to Clarky and his boobies, (we need to inject some more milk into Clark so I can drink it and lick up dat milk), so I said with great anger "Tess Mercer, well you're asking to die aren't you?" AND SHE SAID "TRUE*loud stoned voice*" ROAR!... (When I get mad I turn into a lion), so I tried to kill her but Walter saved her, I guess they kinda have a thing going, Idek but yeah, so I went back to Clarks place and he was with another man! And I'm not . sure if what I did was right or not, but we…

!


	5. Chapter 5

To 'My Little Linen Tablecloth"

(Linda Luthor)

I have a secret to tell you , I stole the black and brown horses. It was just getting to hard seeing you rape them wrong, day after day, time after time. Now you may not know who I am now, so I'll let you go for now. Hoping you'll fly back to me, but I love you, my little linen tablecloth, my name is Walter. I live inside Tessy-boo-boo's head, and I would love for you to CUM inside and visit me. There is a sloth that CUM'S and visits me from time to time but my attraction still holds for men with lady names. SOI I LOVE YOU BOO!

~ Walter Mitty

Dear Walter

I have been looking for my horses for days now, I even used my special call on them, "MOO, CHEET-AH" I say over, and over again, but I need to tell you something Mitty. I'm getting wrinkled, you need to CUM and iron me out. Lex will be gone tonight, I'll CUM into Tessy-boo-boo's head, I shall entre through the vigina, if you meet me in her belly. I want you Walt. I want us to rape the horses together. You can show me how to do it right and we will kick butt… or shall I say rape butt. SO I LOVE YOU BACK MY BOO!

~Linda Luthor

To 'My Wrinkled Little Linen Tablecloth'

(Linda Luthor)

I will show you the best ways to rape. I will also MEAT you in the belly so I can iron you out. I will be the iron to your wrinkle. I love you Linen tablecloth. You CUMMED for me. Some people say that happiness is a warm sloth, but I think happiness is a warm cloth. Warm from my fresh hot steel, but I must warn you of one thing, once you CUM in through the vigina there is bean dip resadue all over. The bean dip will spill on you, but once you get through the bean dip you will see a staircase with a sign saying "Lop this way" which means I am just up there, getting ready to say Looper. once I see you. LOVE YOU TOO MY BOO!

~Walter Mitty


End file.
